


i'm not afraid

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [72]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Is Fear Personified, Gen, Halloween, Kinda?, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rise Of The Guardians Inspired, Sprite Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They sometimes lead lonely lives, but Castiel always insists that Dean doesn't have to anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm not afraid

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #31: Candyland

As the little boy scurried back to his mother’s side, a small drawstring bag bulging with candy clutched in his fist, Castiel turned to look over his shoulder.

“You should have said hello,” he called out, and a pair of green eyes flashed in the shadows. A dark shape emerged, heavy steps muffled by the carpet of leaves and dead grass, cape trailing through the loam like smoke.

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” Dressed in his shadowcloak as he was, Dean couldn’t have looked more at odds with Castiel if he tried. Dean was the very embodiment of nightmares, of fear, and Castiel was just a sweetsprite. Where one delivered sweeties to the children and lovers of the world, the other had been visiting terror on people for centuries. Dean was not _bad,_ necessarily, but that didn’t change the fact that most things steered clear of him.

Castiel huffed, wings as delicate and pale as candyfloss fluttering agitatedly against his back. “If they _did_ see you, they’d just think you’re in costume. It’s _Halloween,_ Dean! This should be the one day of the year where you’re allowed a little leeway.”

Dean smiled, a little wry, a little sad. “Cas, kids _know_ what I am. There’s no hiding that.” As if to showcase his point, Dean nodded toward the stream of children passing them by. Before Dean had come out, almost every child had at least glanced Castiel’s way, entranced by the pinky-blue wings and the smell of warm sugar. Now they gave him a wide berth, holding tightly to their parents’ hands.

It was only Dean’s hand on his face that drew Castiel’s glowering attention away from the throng, as if the children were to blame for their fear. Blue eyes met green, and Dean smiled indulgently. “Cas, I’ve made peace with it, really. In a weird, twisted kinda way, I’m helping them, you know?”

Castiel nodded, leaning into Dean’s touch. “They might not understand, but you have me, okay?”

Dean laughed, genuinely, a bark of mirth that startled a flock of blackbirds out of the tree behind them and caused a few screams out in the crowd. “Now, _that_ I always knew.”


End file.
